ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Putt-Putt and Friends (TV series)
The Adventures of Putt-Putt and Friends is an upcoming 3D animation/animated TV series based on the video games. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis (Any ideas) Putt-Putt are Pep having a great time for an adventure, so he is here to help from (catastrophe or something.) Characters (Any ideas) * Putt-Putt (voiced by Tony Oliver) - He is a purple convertible and the main protagonist in the Putt-Putt series. * Pep the dog (voiced by Frank Welker) - He is Putt-Putt's pet puppy dog. * Mr. Baldini (voiced by (?)) - He is a yellow station wagon whose voice and mannerisms are all Italian stereotypes. He owns a grocery store called Baldini's Grocery Store. * (?) as Ms. Bundlebugget * Mr. Firebird (voiced by (?)) - He is a second generation red Pontiac Firebird. * (?) as Mrs. Goodbake * Outback Al ''' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - He is the zookeeper at the Cartown Zoo. He manages everything from animal care to zoo maintenance and upkeep. He originally lived in Australia before moving to Cartown. * '''Rover (voiced by Grant George) - He is a silver United States moon rover who was an astronaut who now owns his own ice cream shop called Rover's Rocket Ice Cream. * Smokey (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - He is a fire truck and the Cartown Fire Chief. * Mrs. Widget (voiced by (?)) - She is a bumper car who owns the Cartown Party Store. * Hank (voiced by (?)) - He is a retired police car and currently a security guard for B.J. Sweeney's Big Top Circus. * Clarabel Carista (voiced by Erika Harlacher) - She and Chuck Wagon work outside the Cartown Bakery. She works for Carbucks Cocoa which is a reference to the Starbucks coffee company. * Mr. Kibble (voiced by (?)) - He runs the pet food store in Cartown. * (?) as Chuck Wagon - * (?) as Marvin - A magician car * (?) as Mildred - A mail truck * (?) as Mama Mombassa - * (?) as Jambo the elephant - * (?) as Mrs. Giraffe - * (?) as Masai the giraffe - * (?) as King Leo - * (?) as Queen Leona - * (?) as Kenya the lion - * (?) as Bobby the seal - * (?) as Squidgy the seal - * (?) as Sebastian the seal - * (?) as Sammy the seal - * (?) as Mrs. Boa - * (?) as Skeeter the snake - * (?) as Mr. Hippo - * (?) as Zanizbar the hippo - * (?) as Sunshine - A free time car * (?) as Reggie Windbag * (?) as Torvil - A farmer * (?) as Roll-Along Cassidy * (?) as B.J. Sweeney * (?) as Honko * (?) as Phillipe the flea * Flying Porkowskis: ** Herb (voiced by (?)) ** Pearl (voiced by (?)) ** Hammy (voiced by (?)) * (?) as Katie Cannonball * (?) as Bette Bandwagon * (?) as Belobrodnik Bear * (?) as Francine * (?) as Sebastian the Juggling Seal * (?) as Ivan the Semi-Strong Van * (?) as Bart Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 # Cars That Go Boom - # Big Car, Little Car - # Joins the Parade - # Goes to the Moon - Putt-Putt and Pep goes to the moon after Pep accidentally touched the lever and pulled it while he was trying to chase a butterfly while at the Fireworks Factory. # Saves the Zoo - # Travels Through Time - # Enters the Race - # Joins the Circus - # Pep's Birthday Surprise - # The Great Pet Chase - # Night Before Christmas - It's Christmas time in Cartown. # Race against the Clock - # (?) # Season 2 #(?) # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Animated Series Category:Animated television series Category:Television series based on video games Category:Humongous Entertainment